User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Demon Mira
Demon Mira Skill 'Rampart of Faith (30% boost to max HP, Def, and ) 'Burst 'Celestial Healing ( & removes all status ailments and negates them for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: None) 'Brave Burst Call Lightning (22 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, for 3 turns and for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 22 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Ah, why is Mira’s Unit Spotlight out earlier than Korzan’s? Why was Haile’s Unit Spotlight out earlier than Korzan’s? Lin, explain why!! Ah, long story short. One word: School. Get it? Got it? Good. I only have a limited amount of time to write this to get the drive going for writing more spotlights so I’ll get there. Don’t you worry! Oh, what are we talking about now? Mira, the girl from Rune Story. She is a demon disguised as a priest to gain supporters. Now, I have never played Rune Story before, but I have heard of it. Now that I know about it, let’s talk about Mira! Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Mira provides a 30% boost to HP and Def, which are defensive components of units that prove crucial to survive most hard content in the game. HP becomes essential to have buffed due to the impending number of challenges that deal massive amounts of damage. Def is another thing especially it is needed to reduce damage taken. Mira also provides a 20% boost to HC and BC drop rates. With these boosts, units will have a 30% HC drop rate (10% base + 20% from LS) and a 55% BC drop rate (35% base + 20% from LS). These are some of the strongest buffs in the game, beaten by Zeruiah’s 25% boost to both drop rates. Overall, this Leader Skill isn’t all too shabby for a 6* unit. It provides more utility than some of the lower-tiered 7* units today. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 With this BB, Mira becomes the first free 5+* unit that can remove status ailments. Status cleansers are some of the most crucial units to have in the game. With a free status cleanser to grab, Mira makes a formidable status cleanser to use for F2P players. Mira also heals a decent bit with even her BB. It’s not high, but not too low either. The only real downside to this BB is that it cannot attack. Super Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Mira's SBB utilizes a 450% damage modifier, which is lower than the average 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal weak damage due to the low modifier and Atk stat. Mira has a similar kit as Kanon’s and Kikuri’s. Mira provides a Def buff like Kanon does, but on a much weaker scale. Same case for Mira’s BB-damage recovery effect that Kikuri has. They’re both alright buffs, but not terrible to use either. They could be higher, however. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 6/10 Mira has a 16 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is rather abysmal. It’s very low and it hardly produces anything. Not to mention, Mira’s Atk is extremely low. Her damage isn’t going to help out the squad all that much. As a lead, Mira is just a defensive wall and not even a great one. Even with a 30% HP and Def boost, there are many other units that can do the job better. Take Haile for instance. Her Leader Skill boosts all stats by 30% and even BB Atk by 150%. Additionally, Haile’s Leader Skill provides 25% HC and BC drop rate boosts, which are 5% higher than Mira’s. Stats Score: 5/10 All of her stats dip way below average. In terms of typing, my type preference for Mira is... This unit is only available as a Lord type. Due to the release of the Mystery Frog in Brave Frontier RPG, my type preference for Mira is... Anima > Breaker > Lord > Guardian > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10 Overall, Mira is one of the most useful units to get out of all of the free units obtainable in the game. However, this doesn’t compare well with the other 7* units that exist in the game, especially those of similar roles like Rinon, Semira, Ivris, etc. However, Mira’s role gets overshadowed by many units out there in the game, like the ones mentioned before. Her stats aren’t even well-suited for hard content, such as RC6 Shusui, trials, etc. Though, for free players, Mira is really your only option for clearing status ailments. There are units with status-negating Leader Skills, but those should not be heavily relied on due to Leader Skill blocks existing. Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & Impiety Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Schism Orb *Bourn Jewel & Impiety Orb *Bourn Jewel & Schism Orb *Drevas & Fallacy Orb Conclusion Total Score: 6.7/10 Any Rune Story players over here? Do you play Rune Story? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Mira! What good things did you expect to find from the Rune Story collaboration but did not? What about the opposite? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Galactic Treasure Ivris *Angelic Champion Nadore *Boreal Tempest Haile *Heavenly Emperor Kanon Category:Blog posts